Another Sunny Day
by crook-spanks
Summary: Lily and James fluff, songfic on Belle & Sebastians "Another Sunny Day," may turn into more but not so sure...each verse is a chapter so sorry if its short, but theres only so much you can do:P read and review, and hope you like it! rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Howdy doody! This is my first songfic, so i hope you enojy it. It's mainly just James and Lily  
fluff, because thats what I like & do best, haha. It'll move quite quickly because thats what the song  
does, but please read and review!  
much appreciated,  
missgeorgeweasley

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be stuck in school.

* * *

**Another Sunny Day**

_Another sunny day, I met you up in the garden_

_You were digging plants, I dug you, beg your pardon_

_I took a photograph of you in the herbaceous border_

_It broke the heart of men and flowers and girls and trees_

I walked up to her, breathing hard. I tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she whirled around, her hair flying in her face. Her eyes were shining and her face had laughter etched into it. God was she beautiful.

"Hey, Lils," I said as I grinned broadly. Her face crumpled when she saw me and groaned.

"Potter," she said simply before turning around again. She shoved her trowel into the earth mound before her and started to pile it into her pot. I heard Alice say something and Lily laughed, her face lighting up again.

"What are you doing, Lily?" I asked, a pick up line forming in my head already.

"Digging plants, duh. What are _you_ doing?" She replied, tersley.

"Digging you," I said, winking. "Beg your pardon!" I added as she scowled at me. I grinned and winked at Alice behind who giggled slightly before pathetically attempting to pass it off as a cough.

"What are you doing in the greenhouses anyway, Potter? It's a gorgeous day outside, and there are plenty of Slytherins around, why aren't you torturing them instead of me?" Lily asked, resuming shoveling.'

"Because I'd rather be with you," I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever," Lily replied tersely.

"Go out with me," I said, winking at her.

"Sod off,"

"Only if you sod off with me,"

"Do you think these are pretty, Alice?" Lily said, completely ignoring me and watching her Honking Daffodils sprout out of the earth. Alice nodded blindly, her eyes attached to the back f Frank Longbottom's head. "Oh, just go ask him out already! What do you think, Potter?" Lily asked, turning to me.

"Well," I said, pretending to look at them with a critic's eye. I picked a flower off the plant and held it up to her face. Her cheeks became red and she pushed my hand away, taking hold of the flower herself. I smiled and took a photo, the camera flashing and the Polaroid sliding out. "It looks like the giant squid compared to you!" I said, running out of the greenhouse.

"Potter! Give that back!" she shouted, storming out of the greenhouse.

"Come get it, Lily!" I cried, waving the smiling Polaroid above my head. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning slightly on her left leg and smiling slightly.

"You guys are meant to be, Prongsie!" Sirius called from the other side of the lake. I laughed as Lily pretended to gag. I walked over to him and sat down, sighing in happiness. Another sunny day in the month of December, we were blessed.

"How goes it," Sirius asked, lying down on his back and closing his eyes.

"Rather well thank you, what do you think of this photo?" I asked, showing him the picture. Sirius glanced at it and raised his eyebrows.

"That could break many hearts – men, flowers, girls –"

"Girls?" Remus interrupted, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, because they're hearts break because their boy dumped them for Lily – and trees," Sirius finished, smiling.  
"_Trees_?" Peter asked, laughing.

_Flowers_?" I asked, joining in the laughter.

"Well, Lily is a flower and flower's kick trees arses and-"

"Padfoot, just stop. You're beginning to sound like Prongs," Remus said. I pretended to look hurt, but couldn't keep a straight face from laughing to much.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I know its short but I couldnt  
really take it anywhere else, haha.  
Review please!  
hugs to all,  
missgeorgeweasley


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another verse, another chapter, another day!  
Another rainy day infact...  
Enjoy!  
missgeorgeweasley

**Disclaimer: **Again, if I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be studying for my French test *vomit*

* * *

_Another rainy day, we're trapped inside with a train set_

_Chocolate on the boil, steamy windows when we met_

_You've got the attic window looking out on the cathedral_

_And on a Sunday evening bells ring out in the dusk_

I watched the raindrops slide down the window as I waited for Sirius to arrive. Where was he? Already thirty-five minutes late, and bound to be longer. I heard footsteps from the dormitory staircase and twirled around, fury on my face, ready to be the living hell out him.

"Why the fuck are you so late!" I cried. Lily stood there with her mouth open but quickly shut it. Her face returned to its natural smoothness and she breathed deeply.

"Nice to see you too, James." She said smoothly, walking over to me.

"Sorry, I thought you were Padfoot." I said, and I meant it. I lowered my eyes to the ground, rather embarrased but looked up when Lily spoke to me.

"You wont be seeing him for awhile, same goes for Dorcas," She replied, sitting down on the couch and staring at the fire.

"Lils,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Fine, _Lily,_ are you okay?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine, just peachy." She replied as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"What's the matter?"  
"My sister is getting married, and she didn't invite me," she said, and began to cry. I slid my hands around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be alright, when we get married we don't have to invite her." I whispered softly, smiling slightly.

"Jerk, we're not even going out." She replied, but kept her head on my shoulder.

"But we will! And I know the perfect remedy for sadness, come on!" I said, getting off the couch and pulling her up.

"What? No, no, I'm fine. I don't need remeding r whatever the word is," she said slowly. I just grinned and shook my head.

"Remedying, you mean and no backing out! You're my Sirius for the night," I said. We walked out into the dark corridors, taking corners slowly for fear of getting caught and it didn't help that Lily jumped at every little touch.

Soon enough we got to the familiar pear portrait, and I tickled its belly. The pear giggled and slid open, revealing the Hogwarts kitchen, bustling with busy elves preparing for Merlin knows what.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans!" a tiny little elf squeaked, running up to them and bowing deeply. "How is you on this very fine night?" It asked, smiling broadly.

"I'm fine, although Miss Evans here could do with something of a pick-me-up, would you agree Golly?" I asked, smiling at Lily. She smiled shyly back and nodded.

"Of course, of course! Golly will be back with hot chocolates and pastries in just a second!" Golly squeaked, bowing again and then running off to get them their drinks. No sooner had he left then he reappeared, holding a tray full of pastries and two steaming mugs of hot cocoa.

"Thanks, Golly, much appreciated," I said, patting the little elf on the head and retreating from the kitchens. I levitated the tray in front of me and took Lily's hand in mine and began to steer her towards the Common Room.

"I don't want to back there, please." Lily said softly when we reached the Fat Lady. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away, heading for the seventh floor.

Upon arrival I handed Lily my wand and walked past the bare wall three times, thinking in my fiercely: _I need a place where no one but me and Lily can get to, I need a place where no one but me and Lily can get to, I need a place where no one but me and Lily can get to._

I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw the door in front of me. We walked in and Lily gasped, bringing her hands to her face.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered. She let out a low whistle and walked further into the room. We were standing in what seemed to be a mini Harrods toy section. There was a huge train set in the middle of the room, and scattered around us were various teddy bears and dolls. There was a massive couch next to a window, which was looking down on Hogsmeade. The chandelier twinkled in the moonlight and the fireplace was blazing.

"How…why…what…oh, _James!_" she said, sinking into the couch. Her face was bright and her eyes shining.

"It was nothing, thank the Room." I said simply, walking over to her. Tears were still etched into her face and she was breathing deeply. I handed her a mug and watched her as she sipped it, her eyes feasting on the site before her. I looked out of the window, staring at the cathedral below us and heard its bells ring out.

Lily sighed and curled up on the couch. She closed her eyes and in less than ten minutes she was asleep. I pulled her head onto my lap and kissed her forehead lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Go back to sleep, or go out with me," I warned, teasing her.

"Perhaps I'll take the latter," she murmured before closing her eyes. I sat there, to stunned to say a word, letting her words sink into. She had said perhaps she'd go out with me! I curled up, stroking Lily's hair, and fell asleep dreaming of us.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, you likey?  
I know James and Lily are getting along fast but thats  
goes with the song, and yeah.  
Also, just to answer any unanswered questions:  
Yes, they are in seventh year and  
yes, each verse skips a lot of months/weeks/days and  
_yes_, James and Lily are now semi going out :D  
hugs all round,  
missgeorgeweasley


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaack, and this chapter is just a little short but yeah.  
Enjoy!  
hugs,  
missgeorgeweasley

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter, cause then I  
could buy a new bass :(

* * *

_Another day in June, we'll pick eleven for football_

_We're playing for our lives the referee gives us fuck all_

_I saw you in the corner of my eye on the sidelines_

_Your dark mascara bids me to historical deeds_

"Here comes the Gryffindor team! Potter, Black, Jones, Diggory, Prewitt, Prewitt aaaaaaand Coote! Potter's got a good team going on this year, much better than that of Slyth- okay, sorry!" Hailey Jordan said, grabbing the microphone back from Professor McGonagall. "Anyway, here comes Slytherin. Malfoy, Yaxley, Snape, Black, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle – going for a bit more of size there, aren't you Malfoy?" Hailey commented, sniggering.

Sirius and I started laughing, poking our tongues out at the Slytherins. Madame Hooch glared at us and shushed the Slytherins.

"Captains shake hands," she ordered. Yaxley stood up and grasped my hand, crushing it beneath his beefy fingers. "You know what kind of game I want, boys," Hooch warned, eyeing us.

"'A nice clean game,'" Yaxley and I chorused, glaring at each other.

"That's right, now – mount your brooms," Hooch said. We climbed aboard our brooms and I felt the familiar sensation as the wind rushed through my air. I opened my mouth and let the wind fill it up, my cheeks growing cold and my saliva evaporating.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and threw the quaffle up in the air; the game had started. My team knew exactly what to do, and before long it was 180-150 our way. The Slytherins were being bullies, and Madame Hooch was giving us fuck all.

"Penalty Hooch! Come ON Gryffindor!" Hailey shouted. I sped up, and smashed into Yaxley. I grabbed the quaffle from his hands as he rubbed his side where I smashed him and flew to the other end of the pitch. I threw the quaffle as hard as I could.

Bellatrix swooped to her left, her slim fingers stretching out to catch the quaffle but she had anticipated the timing wrong. The quaffle slipped from her fingers just as she closed her hand.

"And Gryffindor score again! Leaving them now forty ahead at 190-150," Hailey screamed, his voice barely audible over the loud cheers of the Gryffindors.

Shouts of "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" filled the stadium and I beamed. Suddenly, in the corner of my left eye, I saw a flicker of gold.

I searched out Diggory and then started screaming.

"Oi, Goldy! Use your lefty, mate!" the Slytherins looked around in confusion, unaware that our secret code. We all called Diggory "Goldy" because of his hair, but it came to use when speaking about the snitch. It was to his left, so by simply yelling out "use your lefty," he knew what I meant and where it was! It was foolproof, and within the time it took the Slytherin Seeker Parkinson so realise what had happen Diggory had swooped upon the little golden ball and claimed the victory.

Landing on the ground, it was hard to see who was who. Everyone was jumping on everyone, and I could hear Sirius shouting something about a party.

The common room was in uproar. Peter and Remus had snuck out to get drinks from the Three Broomsticks and it seemed as though someone had spiked a couple of the Butterbeers, as Sirius was looking a bit tipsy and kept coming on to Gwen Jones who he knew hated him and he hated her back.

I accepted the drink Hailey was pushing into my hands with a blind eye. Where was Lily? I scanned the room, looking for her gorgeous eyes. Suddenly, I saw her. She was standing on what the partiers called the 'sidelines', and her dark mascara made her eyes look huge.

I grinned and walked over to her, my hand outstretched. She smiled at the action, and slipped her hand in to mine, her soft touch sending static through my body.

"I was wondering when you'd see me," she whispered into my ear as she led me up to my dormitory.

"I have to share myself around now, don't forget that. I _am_ the Quidditch star, you can't hog me to yourself," I teased, kissing her ear softly.

"Sharing yourself with whom, may I ask?"

"Oh you know, the sluttier girl of the school…" I joked. She slapped me playfully on the arm, smiling slightly.

"Am I not slutty enough for you?" she asked as her eyebrows rose.

"Not in the slightest,"

"That can change though," she whispered, pulling my face close to hers. She kissed me tenderly on the mouth, her lips dancing across mine. I groaned at the feeling she was giving me and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around my hips.

"This brings me back to historical deeds…as well your mascara," I whispered before slamming the door shut and blocking out the noise outside. I focused my attention on the girl, no, woman in front of me and smiled.

"Loof you, Lily Evans."  
"Whatever the hell that means, I feel the same James Potter," Lily said before pulling me back down onto top of her. We heard a faint cheer from the common room, but all else was blocked out as we shared our feelings in way other than words.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like? I admit, that last line is a rather raunchy one on my part, but i thought it was the best way to end it :P  
Hope you liked it, please review!!!!!!  
hugs,  
missgeorgeweasley

p.s Special call -out to my favourite little author, **thesunwillshine, **who  
shares that "loof you" joke with me :D loof you teapotxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm baaaaack, with so much more!  
Well, no, not really. But another chapter :)  
Read and review my pretties, read and reviews  
hugs, missgeorgeweasley

**Disclaimer: **This just depresses me, y'know, it really does. No, I don't own Harry Potter and never will *tear*

* * *

_Now everybody's gone you picked me up for a long drive_

_We take the tourist route the nights are light until midnight_

_We took the evening ferry over to the peninsula_

_We found the avenue of trees went up to the hill_

_That crazy avenue of trees, I'm living there still_

"Bye, bye, thanks for coming Frank! Owl me, dude!" I waved at Frank Longbottom, smiling as he returned the gesture. I continued waving and smiling at all the leaving guests, wishing Lily was here as well.

"PRONGSIEE, MAAHHHH BOY!" Sirius yelled, jumping on my back and covering my eyes. I stumbled around a bit, laughing as Sirius fell the ground with a _thump._

"Padfoot, what's kicking, mate?" I asked, trying to steady the intoxicated Sirius Black. He grinned at me sideways, and blinked a couple of times. "Right then, see you in a couple of days!"

"No way, I'm crashing here tonight," Sirius said, giving me his best puppy-dog look.

"Won't work, Padfoot, my man. I know what kind of dog you really are!" I said, laughing and pushing him out the door into a group of rather scantily dressed girls. Sirius turned around and winked at me before putting his arms around two of the prettiest and walking them towards his motorbike.

I snorted and turned away, waving goodbye the last of the guests.

"Hey Prongs, thanks for the grand night," Remus said, walking up behind me and slapping me on the back.

"It was nothing, really." I replied, grinning.

"Bullshit. Where's Lily?"

"Couldn't make it," I said glumly.

"Don't let that screw your night up, though Remus' girlfriend Dorcas Meadowes said, smiling. I laughed and hugged them both waving them out the door.

Finally everyone had left and I had the place to myself. I was thinking to myself that I should clean up the place when I heard a honk outside. I glanced at the mess once more before quickly rushing outside to see who had honked.

"What are you staring at, honey?" Lily purred. She was leaning against a sleek, periwinkle blue Cadillac and had on _the_ sexiest outfit ever to be imagined. Sure, it was simple and cute, but I could do nothing but stare at her.

She had on black heels that buttoned on the side with wooden heels. Her legs were bare, and so completely smooth it took all my will power to not just take her there and then. Her skirt was a tight, high-waist one with black and white prints on it. Stripes on it made her legs look even longer, and then her simple black singlet tucked in with a little cleavage. Too top it off, she was wearing the leather jacket that I had gotten her in fifth year from France.

"I though you said you would never wear that jacket," I said, smiling.

"People change," she whispered before raising a finger and motioning for me too walk to her. I did so, and none too obligingly. **(A/N: **Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't, pathetic attempt at humor there!**) **

"You know, seeing as I was tad tied up during your party, I though perhaps I could get you a tad tied up at the party," she said, fading off. She leant in close to my ear and whispered, "in my pants,"

My heart skipped a beat and I nibble lightly on her earlobe. She giggled quietly before taking my face in her hands and kissing me softly on the mouth.

I kissed her passionately, waiting for the reply of her lips but none came. She pulled away and skipped over to the drivers' side of the car. I stood there, not exactly sure what to do and stared after her.

"Come on, Birthday Boy! I'm taking you for a drive," she said. I clambered into the car and she revved up the engine.

We took the tourist routes around London, winding around roads and laughing our heads off. Occasionally we would stop off at bars for a quick drink and a not-so-quick snog.

"James, James, we have to keep going! Oh!" she said, as I slid my foot up her leg. She laughed and pushed me away. "Let me go get more drinks from Tom, then you can keep doing that," she said.

"Doing what?" I asked innocently, running my foot up her leg a second time.

"_That_!" She hissed, laughing.

"Loof you, Lils," I whispered as she walked away. She grinned her lopsided grin at me and swished her hips. This was when I saw the guy in the black hoodie staring at her hungrily. I felt my body tense up, but told it to calm down.

I flicked my eyes between him and Lily, my Lily, making sure I knew exactly what he was doing. I paused quickly to drain my mug and when I looked up again the hooded man was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Lily who was laughing at something the bartender had said, and then saw the hooded man walk up to her.

I moved closer, wanting to hear what was being said.

"Hello, gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" he said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hello. No, thank you, I'm quite fine. It's my _boy_friends birthday today, so I'm celebrating with him." She replied, smiling sweetly.

"Screw your boyfriend, come home with me. You know you want to,"

"I hate to disappoint, but I am irreversibly and irrevocably in love with my boyfriend, so I'm a no-go zone tonight," she replied, her voice stern.

"Really?" he whispered, and I saw his hand reach down to her arse. I stood up quickly and rushed over there, grabbing his hand from her bottom.

"Hey, pal, stay away from my girl, alright?" I said harshly. Lily smiled behind me, and I could feel her hand in the small of back as she leaned in closer, lightly kissing my ear. It tickled and I started to laugh quietly.

"Nah, don't think I will," the man replied, smiling evilly.

"Piss off, jackass, or else you'll pay." I growled, eyeing him up and down.

"Gorgeous," he said, nodding.

"Honestly, just leave. It's all for the better. I have about a million relatives who wouldn't be afraid to hurt you if I asked them too. No joke," I said again, my hand moving towards my wand.

"Mate, he's not joking. I saw him in here with his sibling and there were about ten of them," Tom the Barmen said. I grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away while Tom distracted the man, grateful to be away from there.

"Never again, Lily-bean, never again." I whispered into her ear before kissing her on the lips.

We hopped in the car again, me driving this time. I took us to the seaside, the ocean breeze filling our lungs. We took a ferry over to the peninsula, and found a windy road.

"James," Lily said as we walked up the tree-covered hill.

"Yeah,"  
"I've decided like you a lot," she said, taking my hand in hers.

"Lily,"  
"Yeah,"  
"I don't like you," I heard Lily gasp and she pulled her hand out of mine.

"Bastard,"  
"Lils, I love you."

"Oh, I'm a bit thick aren't I…" she said, laughing slightly. I pulled her into a hug and we stood there, in the middle of an extremely winding road. I kissed the top of her head, taking in her coconut and jasmine scent. I buried my face in her long, luscious flames and swore to myself that she would be the girl I would marry, no one else.

"Come on, let's go see our future house before we return to those dingy dormitories at old Hoggers." I said, pulling her up the hill.

I knew Lily was the girl for me, and I knew this would be where we would live. I just knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** Weeellll, what did you think?  
It would go more intimate....but I have no idea how to describe it all  
seeing as I'm a complete novice but yeah, haha.  
kissesss,  
missgeorgeweasley


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright, this is the last chapter.  
I missed out on the second last verse because I couldn't really write anything to that.  
It was all a tad confusing. Oh, and btw this is set a couple of years after they leave Hogwarts.  
hugs and kisses,  
missgeorgeweasley

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter aint mine :(

* * *

_The loving is a mess what happened to all of the feeling?_

_I thought it was for real; babies, rings and fools kneeling_

_And words of pledging trust and lifetimes stretching forever_

_So what went wrong? It was a lie, it crumbled apart_

_Ghost figures of past, present, future haunting the heart_

I glanced at the clock, again, and returned my gaze to the door. Where was that woman? She was over an hour late for our date – a rather special one at that. I sighed and picked up my wand, conjuring a cup of tea into thin air.

I thought back to the past few years, how fantastic they had been. Sure, Lily's and my relationship was still fantastic. We got along great (usually), had heaps of fun, the sex was _magnificent_, and so was everything else.

But for the last couple of weeks something had happened, I'm not sure what, but something had definitely happened.

I heard a key in the doorway and quickly looked up, all thoughts going out of my brain.

"James I'm so-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I know the drill." I said dryly. I was so pissed off I couldn't even be bothered to give her a snog hello, let alone a kiss. Lily looked hurt, and she dumped her bag at the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming to sit beside me.

"Are _we_ okay?" I replied, taking her hands in mine. She furrowed her brow, her eyes searching my face. A stray piece of hair fell from her face and I quickly slid my hand out from under hers and tucked it behind her ear.

"What…what, just, what do you mean? Are we okay? Of course we're okay! Aren't we?" she said, standing up and moving across the room. She looked at me and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Well, honey, tell me what day it is today." I said, staring at her. I prayed with all my heart she would get this right, because if she didn't I knew something was up.

"Third of September, why?" she asked, her brow furrowed again. I sighed deeply and let my head drop into my hands. I heard her gasp and I glanced up to see her with her hands over her mouth, a shocked expression painted on her beautiful face.

"You know why," I whispered.

"It's our third year anniversary. And your birthday was yesterday. Merlin, James, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, just forget it." I said, waving my hands.

"How can I forget it? My own boyfriends birthday?" she said again. "Don't let me off the hook for this, you can't!" she urged.

"I can and I will! I don't care that you missed my birthday; I'm more worried about our anniversary. Does our relationship mean anything to you?" I replied, anger boiling up inside me.

"Of course it does, why would you think it didn't? I have put off so much for this relationship!" she replied, and I could sense her anger warning going off.

"Well, seeing as you missed this anniversary, and dinner with my parents, and dinner with _yours_,"

"Don't put the blame on me for that, you know how tied up with work I've been,"  
"Yeah, but couldn't you ask your boss for a little time off? Can't you ask that stuck up bat for a day or two off? Or call in sick?" I offered, straining to keep my voice lever.

"No,"  
"Oh?"  
"No, because my work is what pays for us to live here, what pays to feed us, what pays for _you_ to live here." She snarled.

"Low blow, Lillian, low blow. You know how hard I've been working to get that Auror training scholarship, you know! You've helped me through it! I offered for months to look for a job but you said no every single time because you thought it would be better for me to study! I offered to ask for money from my parents, and you refused again and again. What am I meant to do here Lily?" I said. I could sense her whipping up comebacks in her mind, and prepared myself for the worst to come, knowing what she could do to me if I let my guard down even just a little bit.

"You're meant to be the man of the house! Bring in the bread!"

"I've tried to be that man, on numerous occasions and each time you've shot me down with a wave of your hand!"

"Shove it,"

"Righto then, where shall I shove it? You've haven't been home much so clearly I can't shove it there now can I?"

"How dare you? How _dare_ you speak to me like that? I would've much preferred to be in bed with you but I thought perhaps you would LIKE A BED TO BE IN!" Uh oh, I should've seen this coming.

"Yeah, I would like a bed. One that doesn't have you squirming around in it every ten seconds!"

"Two weeks ago you said it reminded you of when we used to try and fit into the Hogwarts bed, you said you _like it_,"

"Well, I'm surprised you can remember that far back. You can't even remember your boyfriends birthday, let alone our anniversary."

"Shut UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, her face bright red. "JUST TWO SECONDS AGO YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME OFF THE HOOK!"

"JUST TWO SECONDS YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO LET YOU OFF THE HOOK!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? DON'T YOU DARE PUT THE BLAME ON ME! I AM NOT JUST SOME RAG YOU CAN CRY YOUR OUT ONTO AND THEN JUST CHUCK AWAY – I'M A PERSON! I HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS!"

"REALLY? DIDN'T SEEM LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU SNOGGED THOR KRUM TWO YEARS AGO,"

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE _FINALLY_ BUILT A BRIDGE!"

"Never, it broke my heart." I whispered, remembering the night.

"You've broken mine plenty times before." She shot back, venom in her voice.

"Yeah, like when?"

"When you told me you hated my sister."

"Only to comfort you,"

"You were never good at that,"

"Maybe it was a good thing you fucked my boss the night I said that."

"You heard about that?"

"Who didn't," I whispered.

"End of conversation, please?" She replied, tears pouring down her cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore, the strain of this. I knew what I had to do.

"End of relationship, please?" I replied, staring at her.

"You're joking? Isn't this one of those fights we have? We get mad, we shout, then we have the make-up sex?"

"No,"

"Guess our relationship was a lie then, wasn't it? A lie that simply crumbled apart," she said, and stormed out of the room.

I stood there; completely unaware of what had just happened. Had we broken up? Had _I_ dumped _her_? I fingered the ring in my pocket, tears coming to my eyes. I'd always wished to be a fool kneeling, promising his love to a beautiful girl, talking about babies and whatnot.

I stared at the room around me, our life spread around us in pictures and souvenirs.

I had always thought she was the one. Lily Potter sounded so magical, so intense. I loved her with all my heart, and I would never stop.

I lay in bed that night thinking about what had been, what was and what could've been, the ghosts of our past, present and future lurking in my aching heart.

I stared at the ring I had bought her yesterday, tears springing to my eyes again as I imagined her face when she saw it. The lovely Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter. I loved her then, I loved her now, and I knew I would always love her, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **Veeeeelllll? Vat did chu think, yah?  
I thoroughly hated writing that, but what's done is done.  
And now this story is completed! Whoopee!  
Please review, I need them :(  
I shall return,  
xxxxhugshugs  
missgeorgeweasley


End file.
